Tu y yo
by PrincesaSelene
Summary: One Shot. La pequeña historia de como una fiesta puede derivar en un gran amor


**Holas mis niñas este One Shot espero que les guste es un Mina / Yaten**

**OOO**

Tu y Yo

Serena Tsukino estaba sentada en una silla en la mesa de la cena a la que habia acompañado a su madre. Estaba aburrida ya que solo había medicos y sus parejas.

Se habia puesto un vestido strapless de seda de color rosa palido, le llegaba hasta por arriba de la rodilla. En la cintura tenia un lazo en rosa mas oscuro con pedreria. En el pelo llevaba puesto un lazo rosa y unos tacones a juego. Estaba simplemente hermosa.

Todos los doctores hablaban, solo habia uno que estaba sentado solo, estos eventos no le gustaban nada. El doctor era Darien Chiba.

Cuando Darien volvio la cabezas vio a la rubia sentada sola en su mesa. Estaba tremendamente hermosa no podia apartar la vista de ella. Decidio dejarse llevar, se levanto de su silla y fue a donde estaba la rbia.

Al acercarse….

DARIEN: Señorita ¿me concede este baile?-. Le preguntaba el joven doctor a la rubia tendiendole la mano.

La rubia se lo penso durante unos segundos pero al final acepto.

SERENA: Claro.-. Decia la rubia tomando la mano de Darien.

Los dos se dirigieron al centro de la sala donde los demas bailaban tambien.

En ese momento se empezo a escuchar un vals.

Darien cojio a la rubia por la cintura y se la acerco a él, y empezaron a bailar.

La rubia se sentia muy bien bailando con aquel desconocido al que Darien que habia caido hechizado por la rubia.

Al terminar de bailar Darien la llevo de vuelta a su mesa y el se sento al lado de la rubia.

DARIEN: Soy el doctor, Chiba, Darien Chiba.-.

SERENA: Mucho gusto, soy Serena Tsukino.-.

DARIEN: Encantado ¿y que hace una hermosa dama como tu aquí?-.

SERENA: He venido acompañando a mi madre.-. No se porque le cuento todo esto si es un desconocido pero hay algo que me lleva actuar así.

DARIEN: Entonces te hare compañía mientras tu madre no este.-. Tengo la necesidad de estar a su lado, es tan hermosa, se ve como un ángel, que no quiero que este sola.

SERENA: Gracias.-. No se porque he aceptado pero me gusta su compañía.

Y asi pasaron el resto de la velada, hablando y conociendose mas y mas. La madre de la rubia los miraba y se daba cuenta de la gran quimica que habia entre los dos.

Al otro dia la rubia se vistio y se fue al colegio. Andaba por las nubes pues en la velada se lo habia pasado maravillosamente.

Al terminar el colegio por la tarde cual fue la sorpresa de la rubia al verlo alli esperandola.

DARIEN: Hola Serena.-.

SERENA: Hola.-.

DARIEN: ¿Aceptarias acompañarme a tomar un helado?-.

SERENA: Si,pero mi madre se va a preocupar.-.

DARIEN: No te preocupes tu madre sabe qe estas conmigo.-.

Y los dos se fueron ha tomar el helado.

Durante toda la semana Darien la esperaba a la salida del colegio para acomparñarla hasta su casa. La rubia estaba contenta pues se estaba super encariñando con Darien igual que él de ella.

La madre estaba encantada pes conocia a Darien y sabia que era un buen muchacho y doctor.

Pronto empezo a enviarle rosas rojas, con tarjetas. La rubia las recibia y las guardaba en su habitacion.

Tambie le hacia visitas en la cual no paraban de hablar pero sobretodo ninguno de los podia de dejar de mirar al otro.

Empezaron a salir, se amaban el uno al otro como nunca antes se habian enamorado.

Cuando llevaban saliendo tres meses y a pesar de que Darien sabia que era muy proto deicidio que le iba a pedir matrimonio a la rubia.

Fue a recoger a la rubia, por supuesto la madre estaba de acuerdo ya que se notaba en el aire que todo lo que se amaban.

Cuando Serena bajo dejo a Darien con la abierta, estaba muy hermosa. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul cielo corto con unos tacones en blanco.

Darien le ofrecio su mano para que terminara de bajar las escaleras y despues de despedirse de la madre de la rubia los dos salieron de allí.

Cuando llegaron al lugar estaba hermoso, todo era muy romantico.

Al terminar el postre Darien se levanto de la silla y se puso de rodillas frente a la rubia.

DARIEN: Mi princesa ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-.

SERENA: Sí, claro que si.-.

Darien cojio el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo a la rubia.

DARIEN: Te amo como no te imaginas mi dulce princesa. Le decia al oido.

SERENA: Yo tambien te amo, como nunca imagine que pudiera amar.

Y los dos se fundaron en un tierno y romantico beso. Luego se escucho el vals en el que se conocieron y se pusieron a bailar contentos de la felicidad que tenian en esos momentos.


End file.
